Naruto Shippuuden: ekariu the howling wolf, part 1
by ekariu
Summary: after ekariu's supposed "death" by the third he retuns to konoha as an akatsuki member ready for vengence that had never been there before


Naruto shippuuden

Chapter:1

The return of the black wolf

It was a gloomy day the clouds were above threatening to rain,team kakashi

Was on a mission they were resting for a little while. "what are we looking

for again?" naruto said "dear god you're skull is thicker than it was 3 years

Ago" sakura said "we are looking for a scro- a scroll …like last time" she

Said. "listen guys don't think about then its now and we need to forget"

Kakashi said "its hard to forget" naruto said " sasuke, ekariu, if only"

He thought. Some were near their encampment a large dust cloud fell over

The forest and aloud sound of many trees falling they heard it. Naruto

Jumped "what the hell was that" he said " I don't know lets find out"

Sakura said. They walked out and found where it came from all the trees

Were gone and nothing was left but in the middle if the open filed was a

Speck of something. They got closer till it was in view a cloaked figure was

Bending over a body they got closer and heard the sound of ripping flesh

"oi you" naruto said. The cloaked figure stopped and turned around "is it

Who I think it is naruto, sakura, and kakashi my have you grown." the

Figure said "how do you know who we are who are you" naruto said

"im stunned you forgot who I am ahhh where's sasuke" the figure said

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US!!" naruto snapped

"DO NOT TEST ME NARUTO HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PAST

HAVE YOU BECOME SO NIEVIE TO NOT NOTICE AN OLDFRIEND

IT'S ME EKARIU" he snapped "eka- ekariu" naruto choked "you're you're

Alive" sakura stared at him "they they told us you were dead" she said

A low bellow of a howl echoed behind them they turned it was kiaharu

He was very large, his eyes were yellow now, and his fur was still black

He snarled and barked at the team. "kiaharu" sakura said she started to

Approach kiaharu he snapped his large jaws at her, she jumped back

"well it was nice seeing you and please leave before I kill you" he said

And turned to the dead body. "no some say seeing an akatsuki member

Fleeing the village and we are not leaving till we get that scroll" naruto

Said. "oh you mean this one .. No I don't think so, I remember this scroll"

Ekariu said. Naruto then jumped at ekariu " you bastard" ekariu dodged

Grabbed Naruto's hair and put a kunai to his neck "don't make me do this

Naruto" he said "behind you" sakura said ekariu then threw naruto in her

Way he was impaled "what the hell was that for" naruto said "I wasn't

Aiming it at you but you're big head got in the way" she snapped back

At him. Ekariu was looking over them " I see nothing has changed between

you two" he said "I will make this easy as possible for you" he then kicked

the both of them and they went flying back. Sakura then punched the ground

And the jagged line was heading towards ekariu, he jumped up and large bat

Wings erupted from his back he pulled put his swords and they formed one

Again but this one was a different shape and had veins of red and black

"now die" he yelled and flew fast towards sakura but naruto jumped up at

him and pulled him down and pulled his cloak off his body was altered

With patches of other skins and his arm was made of metal. "what have you

done to you're self" naruto said ekariu was mad now he pulled his sword

Out and cut them both but kakashi found his way in and pinned ekariu

Down and took the scroll. Sakura and naruto got up and left as fast as they

Could kiaharu approached ekariu and licked his face "what have I told you

about doing that" he said kiaharu whimpered and stopped "we need to

Get that scroll back" he said. Back at the village naruto visited Kiba

"oi Kiba you home?" naruto said "yeah im in here" he called back.

Kiba walked out and so did Hikari "o-hi-o naruto what's wrong you

Look like you saw a ghost" she said " yeah dude what's wrong" Kiba

Said "I … saw him" he said " who sasuke !" Kiba said "no ekariu"

Naruto said. Hikari dropped what was in her hand " but that impossible

The fourth said he was dead" she said " no he is alive and he is pissed

He is coming back to the village for the scroll tonight get everyone their

On the top of the hokage's chamber" he said. Kiba looked at the room in

The far back "how … could you be alive" Kiba thought. Hikari grabbed

Kiba's hand " what are going to do" she said " I don't know Kari" he said

" well first we need to get every one" Kiba said " right no lets go" naruto

Said and they left

Chapter:2

Resurrection: destruction

It was late that night and the teams were waiting on the tower. most of them were hiding and some fell asleep hinata was one of them "hey wake up" hikari said. she softly shook her arm "hmmm what ? oh sorry what are we waiting for anyway" she said sleepily. hikari choked "we... we are waiting for an akatsuki that steeled a scroll, but team 7 got it back but he's coming back for it soon" she said. "oh okay wake me up when he gets here" she was about to go to sleep but then a smoke bomb had exploded every one hiding came out, every one who was asleep woke up. from the direction the smoke bomb came from the slow sound of flapping, it stopped. every one went into battle positions they didn't know what was next staring blindly into the smoke heavy footsteps started towards them. a few of them became anxious and scared "i have to get out of here" one said "no" neji said " we need to stay in formation. that ninja finally snapped "i cant take this anymore" he said he pulled out a kunai and ran in to the smoke "no wait" someone said

but it was to late they could hear the ninja being malled they heard the ripping of his flesh and the rough cracking of his bones . blood had splattered on everyone, naruto threw up. the smoke cleared they saw the remnants of the boy his bones and ripped uneaten flesh lay in a pool of blood and ripped clothes. hikari gagged, a tall dark figure walked forward blood splattered on his akatsuki cloak "when i told you naruto that i was to bring that scroll to the leader i meant it" ekariu said. "listen to me ekariu leave the village and you will leave with out scars" naruto said. a few gasped at the name a few shivered as a cold prick went down there spine. but not hinata she feel to the ground and started shaking. hikari looked down at her" hinata are you alright she said "no i ...i IWANT HIM DEAD" she screamed and ran at him "no don't" hikari yelled back at her. hinata lunged at him ekariu smiled and disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her neck and tightened his grip. she struggled to get out and gasped for air " just like old times huh" ekariu whispered to hinata. "LET HER GO!!" hikari said. he looked back at her smiled and held her over the edge "do you want me to let go now... of wait" he grabbed out a kunai and dug it in to hinata's side. hinata stopped struggling her face went blank " yes now" ekariu said and let hinata fall to her death. hikari grew angry " no... you son of a" she then ran him and so did the others ekariu didn't move "uirake no-jutsu blood maelstrom" a force had pushed them back and covered most of them in blood the ones that had a lot started to scream and clawed at their faces the blood was acid to them they then fell of the tower and fell to their death. to the rest was just like blood. hikari got up and saw ekariu gone and a hole in the floor she jumped in and ran towards the hokage's chamber the door was open ekariu was near the window and had the scroll in his hands "later old friend" he said and jumped out the window and was gone. hikari walked out the door crying " she's dead how..., how could he". kiko ran up to her "hikari hinata is still alive"! hikari was in shock she ran out the door and saw her on a stretcher. "hikari is he alright" she said hikari was in shock of her question "yeah he's he's fine"

chapter:3

what really happened

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Tusnade said "including you're teams and the extra i sent you were still beaten and worse many are killed and more are hurt to the extent of no recovery this is the fourth's death all over again" she said. sakura spoke out "but tsunade-sama it was-"

"no don't bullshit me and i don't even know who it was" she interrupted. hikari seemed pissed she burst out " LISTEN FOR ONCE WE WERE THIER WE SAW WHAT HAPPENED AND IT WAS EKARIU!!" she went back to he self "sorry i..i just saw my cousin fall to her death with a kunai in he side, she is alright but" hikari stopped and was quiet. Tusnade spoke "I'm sorry about hinata its a miracle she is alive but tell me more of ekariu" she said. hikari stiffened and was about to speak "ekariu is my cousin" kiba said "he had emotional issues after his parents died before that he was a very happy kid but was picked on before and after they were killed ..." kiba hesitated "now who were his parents" Tusnade. "even though you are the hokage i can not give that information" he said. kiba looked up to see if she was irritated, she wasn't tusnade sighed "fine that was all i really needed to know but when most of you are healed you will go out there and find him now leave" and she spoke no more. " we don't stand a chance against him !! she expects us to really beat him !!" shikamaru said " well she doesn't know him as much as we do and you never even met him !!" kiba yelled back at him "well sorry but when im almost pushed of a high place and sprayed with acid blood by some psychopath that lost his mom and dad and thinks he can take it out on us he's a pansy". kiba didn't hesitated to grab him by the collar and pin him against the wall "IM NOT DEALING WITH YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT HIM OR HIS PARENTS WITHOUT THEM YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE !!" kiba's anger bubbled inside. he let go of shikamaru and walked off "why should i care for some punks from the inuzaka clan" that set kiba off he stopped walking. "ohhh did i strike a nerve" shikamaru said in a blink kiba sent shikamaru flying across the hall "what did i say don't talk about them" kiba said he started walking towards shikamaru on the floor " no kiba you know i hate it when you fight" hikari said "we need to work together right now yeah i want to kick the shit out of him as well and im sure every one else what's to as well i mean look at naruto he wants to rip his head off" kiba picked his head up and looked at naruto his eyes were narrow and looked pissed off "oi naruto calm down he isn't worth it" kiba said. naruto sighed and calmed down "thanks kiba lets go guys" he said chouji went to pick up shikamaru "man he kicked the shit out of you, and don't say stuff about people you don't know that what gets you're ass kicked" chouji picked shikamaru up and dragged him outside. "hey kiba im going to see hinata in the hospital i'll se you later" hikari said "alright bye" he said back and she left for the hospital. "hi im here to see hinata hyuuga?" she asked the head nurse "well hurry visiting hours are almost over" the nurse said "alright" she said and walked down the hall. "ello hinata-sama" hikari said when she burst in the door "oh hello hikari" she said back hikari sat down "hows you're neck?" hikari said "well its been better i just need a few more days" she replayed "what about the wound ?" hikari asked "actually it's no bigger than a cat scratch" hinata said hikari looked puzzled "but i saw him stick the kunai in far and you passed out?" hikari seemed confused "oh well he wasn't holding my neck too hard and the kunai had a illusion jutsu on it to make it look bigger that it was" hinata said "so the kunai was small and it bearly made a scratch ?" hikari said hinata nodded. hikari looked over at the window a vase of dead rose's "hey aren't those old?" she said hinata looked over at the dead flowers and said "i dont know they wernt here this morning i think i was asleep or half asleep someone came in earlyer" she said "what did he look like ?" hikari said. "i dont know he was shrouded but i think it was..." hinata stopped hikari looked up at her "ekariu?" "no he he couldn't" hinata nodded "it was him who else could be shrouded" she said. just then a nurse walked in "im sorry but visiting time is over" she said " one more minute" hinata asked "hikari before he left he had told me to tell you that he is still in the village and he is at the old training area" hinata said no more and hikari left. after she left the hospital she ran off "hope im not to late" she thought and was gone after she was gone kiba jumped from a tree "where is she going? and he followed her into the woods

chapter:4

you're time has come konaha

The sun was going down and the sky was a purple-orange haze but the woods were dark and had no light in certain areas. "why did he have to be in the woods" hikari thought to her self she kept looking over her shoulder when she heard a noise even when she made the noise. she finally got to the old training grounds and had a little light filtering though the tree's "ahh so you got my message" ekariu came from behind a pole "so aren't you going to hit me?" hikari looked agitated "i want to but i wont you didn't hurt hinata as bad as i thought you did" she said "hikari you know me better hinata was one of my first friends do you not remember" he said. "well i don't care and you didn't have to join the akatsuki" she added ekariu stood "well sorry to disappoint you but I HAD NO CHOICE i was half dead and dying by the second and i couldn't have returned because by the time i would be at the gate would have been dead" ekariu said. hikari inched forward and hugged him "im sorry" she said then her eyes widened she let go of ekariu blood was pouring out of her side and a kunai was struck in the wound "wh wh why" she said and fell to the floor ekariu looked down at her and smiled "you actually fell for that and i thought you were smart" he bent down and said "on the tip of that kunai i slashed hinata with has poison on it" hikari blacked out and woke up late in the same place her wound was covered and the bleeding stopped and kiba was hanging over her "kiba?" she said "where's ekariu?" "he is gone im sorry but i followed you because i knew something wasn't right and i had fought him after you blacked out but he got away" he said " wait we have to get to the hospital" she said "i know you need medical attention" he said he picked her up and started walking "no hinata is in danger she is going too die" hikari said. kiba stopped "how?" he asked "i will tell you later now we have to get to the hospital now" she said and they disappeared behind the dark trees. the next day hikari had kiba get skaura and naruto to the hospital and in no time they were their "now then had another run in with ekariu and thats how i ended up here now thats not why i called you here, its because hinata is poisoned i called sakura here to work with the other nurses and find a cure and i need naruto here to help me and kiba capture ekariu" she said. "but how are we going to catch him if 10 teams couldn't catch him then 3 can't either" naruto said " i know but we need to think about how, now sakura go to hinata's room nurse's will be waiting for you" she said sakura left with out a word but hikari could hear her cursing something out loud. " now for now just hide somewhere, naruto will hide in hinata's room but if you touch her or rummage though her stuff i will not hesitate to kill you" she said naruto gulped and left the room "now i hope they find the poison"hikari said. hikari went to sleep later and kiba hid himself to see what would happen, him and naruto had head sets connected to each other the both of them waited and waited till finally something happened "naruto i think he's here" kiba whispered "you want me to come over?" naruto replied back "no wait till i got him then get over here" kiba said kiba watched ekariu carefully and but couldn't hear what he was saying. hikari was pretending to be asleep at the time and ekariu knew she was " get up you're not fooling anyone" he snapped at her, she opened her eyes "have you come to finish me off?" she said to him he sighed and said "no i came to apologize i ... i didn't know what to do i knew kiba was watching and i thought you had planned an attack" he said "then why did you stab me?" she said, "look at you're wound the blood was an illusion as well and the kunai had a poison on it that make's you pass out don't you see i cant kill you or her" he said she looked at it " merely a cat scratch" she said with out know ing what to do kiba jumped out "take this you bastard!!" he said ekariu turned around and was showered upon by kunai and shuriken and was hit back and nailed to the wall. "no kiba its not what you think" she said "no i do he came to kill you this was you're plan anyways!" ekariu coughed up blood "you planned this you tricked me" he said "naruto come over i got ekariu now" kiba said in to the com and without hesitation he was there "kiba!! ... he was apologizing" hikari said weakly "yeah then he was going to kill you then hinata" he said. ekariu started to pull the kunai out one by one while they were talking, kiba noticed "no you do that and i will stick more in you" kiba snapped. ekariu only glared and pulled more out and grunted after every one "i thought you were going to keep stabbing me but you cant why because you are weak". ekariu got off the wall and looked over at hikari "you tricked me" he said "no i... i didn't want this" she said "well its too late now this village will burn and its because of you"he said and pointed at hikari "get him" kiba said but ekariu disapeared hikari got out off bed and slapped kiba "you asshole he was apologizing to me the cut he gave me wasn't even big enough to bleed for more than a minute" she said. he rubbed his check "are you sure what if he was lying HUH!! he could of killed you" he snapped they argued back and forth and naruto idled by and just watched them. he finally broke them up "you guys that fact that he apologized or he didn't isn't the problem he's coming back tomorrow and we need to regroup alright" he said. they had calmed down and realized what naruto meant "naruto's right we need help we cant take him on the tree of us" hikari said "yeah but he was going to trick you" kiba said "no he was apologizing" she snapped back at him. "groan" naruto sighed and followed them out the door "i wonder why they haven't broken up yet" he thought.

Chapter: 5

the plan

"i am glad every one is here" hikari said to the crowd in front of her

every team was there. ino's, lee's, kiba's, naruto's, and a few other teams

from chunin to jonin. "no we have a problem most of you know the rouge ninja ekariu inuzaka right" their were a few murmurs and whispers "well he was spotted 2 in konaha once at the hospital and another before that when the scroll was stolen from the kage's chamber". "yeah what happened that day and why are we listening to you you're just a chunin" a stubborn jonin said there were a few gears in the crowd. "WELL YOU DONT KNOW THE SITUATION AND WE DO SO JUST WAIT AND LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAYS AND IF YOU DISAGREE WE WILL TAKE IT OUTSIDE" naruto snapped. the room was silent " i thought so, continue hikari" he said an sat back down. "thank you naruto now to get back to business he is returning tonight and if we don't mobilize he will all die" she said with a tone of melancholy. few in the crowd looked at each other with scared looks on their face's. "i know he may just be a chunin but he can kill all of us in the village with out hesitation" she said. someone raised their hand "yes you" hikari said. the boy stood "um yeah do you have any references on his limits and main jutsu's?" he said. "yes we do" she said "his main jutsu is when he surrounds you in an illusion the illusion becomes a grave yard and decayed dogs or skeletons pop from the ground hold you down while he eats you" she said. they seemed shocked and horrified "i know he seems to be able to eat a human or anything that has flesh" she said . "now a few others is when he calls his dog kiaharu who is transformed into a zombie dog and has the insatiable hunger for human flesh" she said. some of them looked like they were going to throw up but none did so. she continued " another is when he calls a jutsu called uirake no-jutsu which makes a blood maelstrom that is acid but the closer you are the more it is acid of you're not really close then the acid will just be blood but we have lost few because of that attack" she said she looked down in grieve. " he is a big threat to this village and you need to help us take him down" she said " any questions" kiba said another person raised their hand "yeah what if we don't want to do this" she said "then you may leave we aren't trying to push you to do so but is you die you will be remembered and not forgotten" he said but he words didn't sway the girl and she left with a few others. hikari sighed "its fine if they leave they want to live f they don't know much about ekariu and his limits we don't even know and i knew him since he was young" she said. the seemed scared and didn't want to go through with this

"listen we need to stand together and make him know what we can do he is just one and maybe a few illusions but we need a plan and the only way we will live through this" kiba said he looked over at hikari and smiled she blushed "now when he is captured don't kill him he needs to stay alive just get him down and hold him there the main point of the plan is to gather more than we have now and have to main gate watched" she looked around they didn't have many or enough to fight him off. the door the just burst open "then you will need help for that last one" tsunade said " i will supply the rest of the ninjas and tell them you're plan tonight we will capture ekariu and we will win" she said with proud voice. the crowd of ninja jeered her on hikari was speech less "tsunade tha-" "think nothing of it this is my village as well and i need to protect it as well" she said and smiled at hikari. "NOW" she roared "GO"

Chapter:6

the blood red moon

the entire village was at a stand still, few stray pets ran from alleyways, a cat ran away from a dog across the street. the whole place seemed peaceful till a scream from the gate ran out like a lone church bell from one end of the gates to the other end of the village. battle cry's and sounds of pain rung out as well, a foolish man steps out side his house after hearing this noise "is any there" he called out to the darkness, he steps further out for his door threshold "hello" he calls out again he was answered by a snarl and a flash of yellow eyes that stepped from the alleyway drool and blood dripped from its mouth as it slowly walk towards the man staring him down as he moved. the man slowly moved back wards to his door trying not to make a sudden move till he was past the threshold. he stopped another snarling came from behind him another wolf had appeared and blocked his way out.

the wolfs jumped at the man ready for blood the wolf from behind bit his arm and pulled it from his socket, the man screamed in agony as the scream echoed out ward many at the gate heard the cry and began running for the town village " how did they get in" one said to his self when they arrived they were to late the man was torn to pieces and laying sprawl on the ground in his own pool of blood. "damnit were to late" one said "to late to save him but your in time for your own death" ekariu called from an alleyway. ekariu's katakana flew from the alley and struck one of the ninja head blood sprayed on his companions "what the hell is going on" one said

"hell doesn't even began to describe it" ekariu said. the blood on them began to burn there face they screamed for there life clawed at there faces trying to get the blood off. tired of the high pitched screaming he had his dogs kill them "feel free to kill anyone in the way" he spoke to his dogs all of them jumped of and broke down doors screaming came from every corner "and now for the main gates" ekariu said to kiaharu standing next to him and walked off towards the gates.

"theres to many of them" kiko said "we cant hold them back for ever"neji yelled to hikari " keep them back as long as possible and wait till ekariu shows up" she yelled back " aw you guys waited for me how sweet" ekariu said from atop the gate killing every ninja that came near him and let there body fall from the gate top. kiaharu bit the head off of some ninja and ate it up "no kiaharu not you to" hikari yelled. kiaharu heard her yell and ran at her but was tackled by akamaru they both snarled an bit at each other. " nice one akamaru" kiba said, one after another many others died or fell wounded. "enough of this child's play" ekariu screamed out "there is no use fighting back hikari you and every one else will die here" by a quit flick of his wrists ekariu's body went a black like flame his eyes became white his bat wings sprang from his back, his teeth became filed, and his over sized razor sword came to play. "now lets see what you really can do konaha" he said, he jumped from gate and killed many with one slice of his scythe, he quickly grabbed a persons head and crushed it. "please no ekariu we don't want this" hikari said " but this is what you brought on to your self" ekariu yelled from the sky above hikari "GET READY TO DIE" he said and quickly came down but in a twist of events kiaharu ran up and hit ekariu out of the way " what the hell do you think your doing kiaharu" he said "please ekariu kiaharu believes this is not right" hikari said "yeah calls this off now" rika said "not until you rot in a hole" ekariu yelled "ENOUGH" kiba said and kicked ekariu in the face, ekariu flew back and hit the old grave yard "grrrr" ekariu got up but noticed where he was he had destroyed his mother and fathers gave stone. "no" ekariu said "you mother fucker" he screamed out to kiba "you're as good as dead" he said and ran after kiba, and grabbed his skull " no ekariu please" hinata said. ekariu looked over at her, and looked back at kiba and started to crush his skull again "no i don't want to do this" she thought to her self and threw a kunai at ekariu's side. ekariu let go of kiba and clawed hinata "ekariu stop now!" naruto said, hikari came to hinata's aid but was thrown off and cut by ekariu. naruto finally was done with it and attacked ekariu with his fox cloak, ekariu quickly grabbed his head and threw him hard against the ground and beat him to a pulp "no naruto" sakura said ekariu picked up naruto and threw him at her when no one attacked him anymore he looked around and saw the reality of it all "what am i doing" he said the other dogs disappeared, and ekariu turned to regular form. he looked down at hinata "what have i done" ekariu said he fell to his knees "ekariu" hinata said quietly . hikari got up " ekariu please" she said "no im just a black sheep im no good here" he said he quickly pulled out a kunai " no ekariu stop" hikari said, but he shoved it in to the side of his throat and fell to ground in his own blood. "no .. i need medics" she yelled out ninjas came from all around "get every one to the hospital now" she said


End file.
